1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to food containers and more particularly to a new and improved container for meals adapted for carrying and dispensing solid foods, liquids and eating utensils.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Containers for food and particularly such containers intended to be used as lunch boxes, kits or the like are well known. However, such known containers have inherent problems and difficulties well known to all who use them.
One disadvantage of prior art containers is that they do not provide a simple yet effective thermally insulated container for liquids. Another disadvantage of the present containers is that they do not include eating utensils or those that have utensils do not provide a suitable compartment with ease of access.
Another disadvantage of prior art devices is the lack of a container which is of simple construction, easily portable and which may be economically manufactured.
The following U.S. Patents are believed to exemplify the present state of the art with respect to portable lunch box like food containers:
______________________________________ 1,573,620 1,839,414 3,266,623 3,610,409 3,842,975 3,945,496 4,499,998 4,930,637 ______________________________________
While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a need for a meal container device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art while providing utility features which provide new and useful advantages and improvements not heretofore disclosed.
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved meal container device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a meal container which includes a removably mounted thermally insulated liquid container.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a meal container having a thermally insulated base member to carry a full meal of different foods after the same have been prepared.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a meal container in which the base member is adapted to include dividers to divide the base into spaces to receive foods.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a meal container provided with a compartment for eating utensils positioned on the outer surface of the container cover and adapted for easy access to the utensils.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a meal container which can be readily formed of plastic, metal or combinations thereof, or other low cost materials.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a meal container in accordance with the foregoing desirable objects that is readily portable and which may be economically manufactured and be of durable character.
These and other desirable objects of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and the claims.